The Perfect Occasion
by GirlOnFire1678
Summary: Peeta knows the way to Katniss' heart, and it it shows when he bakes her favorite for a special Christmas Eve date. He only bakes it on special occasions, but there is more than one thing special about this particular Christmas Eve; something perfect.


**Hey y'all,**

**I was putting up my Christmas stuff a couple days ago and go inspired :D **

**A lot of you know me through my everlark fics _Those Bright Blue_ Eyes and _For Once In My_ Life so I thought I would give you an everlark one-shot for Christmas. I hope you like it! I enjoyed writing it. **

**REMEMBER... if you are one of my normal followers ...**

**... you know the drill ... **

**STAY BEAUTIFUL. **

**and Merry Christmas! (or whatever you happen to celebrate!) **

**(I don't own THG)**

**-AB**

* * *

I dash through the threshold of our front door, trying to escape the clutches of the frozen air outside. I shiver as I close the door behind me, and set my game bag down at my feet. I shot a massive turkey for tomorrow night's Christmas dinner with our misfit family. I suddenly notice the aroma of the house and it attacks my nostrils with force. Cinnamon, apples, bread, and vanilla. Peeta has attached himself to the kitchen since 5 this morning, not that I'm complaining due the results of his tedious work. I shimmy off my coat and slide off my boots, hanging my coat to dry in the rack to my left.

"Peeta?" I call as I haul the turkey over my shoulder. I move towards the kitchen until I see a blond head pop out from the doorframe.

"Geeze, Katniss! Let me take that." He says hastening to my side, taking the turkey from me. "You carried this all the way from the woods." He ask completely baffled. I'm not sure if should be offended or honored. I look at his face and he smiles, obviously impressed. I'm going to go with honor.

"Yes. We have 17 people coming over for dinner tomorrow night Peeta, I needed a large turkey." I say as if it wasn't obvious. He chuckles and kisses my forehead as he sets the bag down on the island in our kitchen, which happens to be the only counter space available at the moment.

"It smells absolutely divine, Peeta." I say taking a deep breath through my nose.

"I'm pleased to have your approval! I made your favorite." He says. I spin around and look at him, studying his shy feature.

"You didn't."

"Oh, but I did. It's in the oven now." He smiles. I move to the oven and look down into the glass and see the perfectly crafted pie placed in the middle of the rack in the oven.

He makes a lot of my favorite things, but he only makes this on special occasions such as my birthday, The Harvest Festival, and Christmas (and other dates that require an occasion).

He comes up behind me and places a hand on the small of my back, and I raft immediately by throwing my arms around him. "Thank you, Peeta!"

He laughs and returns the hug. I pull back enough and capture his lips in a passionate kiss, running my tongue on his bottom lip. He smiles and kisses me back. I love this man. This will be our second Christmas together, and I hope there are many more to come. He pulls back as the timer goes off and slips on his oven mitts, pulling the pie from the oven. His tan pants and his auburn red sweater that's rolled up to his sleeve are a great contrast against his skin. His blond curls hang in front of his eyes ever so slightly, calling me to push them gently out of the way. He places the cinnamon apple pie on the cooling rack and smiles at his finished work.

"I think it turned out well, don't you think?" Peet smiles placing his hands in his hips.

I lean against the island and smile seductively at him, "That's not the only thing that came out perfect." I never act like this. Only on rare occasions, just like the pie. His eyebrows disappear under his blond curls and he smiles back.

"Well, look who is talking." He says wrapping his arms around my waste pulling me in for a knee-bending kiss. He pulls away slightly and beams at me, "Why don't you go light a fire, let me clean up here, and we can have hot chocolate and pie while sitting by the fire admiring our tree this perfect, snowy Christmas Eve." He says kissing my nose.

"Sounds perfect." I smile. I kiss him once more before removing myself from his arms and moving to the living room. I pause, maybe thinking about my current state of dress. I look down to see my grungy hunting pants, blotched in dirt, and my green long sleeve which smells like woods and sweat.

"Peeta!" I call.

"Yes?"

"I'm hopping in the shower, ill be out in a few."

"Okay, I'll start the fire then." He calls back. I race upstairs and jump in the shower. The hot water warms my chilly skin, freeing it of smell and look. I wash my hair with vanilla shampoo and quickly step out of the shower. After, I dry my skin of the left over water droplets and move towards the closet and decide to wear something special for the evening. I run my fingers lazily over a red sweater and decide that it's perfect for the occasion. I slip it on with tight black pants. I complete my ensemble by letting my hair fall free to my waste; Peeta has always said that it looks better down. I go downstairs after I deem myself presentable and Peeta is already waiting for me on the couch- two pieces of perfectly cut pie and two cups of hot chocolate a set on the coffee table.

"Wow." He breathes running his hand through his hair. "You didn't have to dress up at my expense."

"I didn't. I felt as though maybe I should rise to the occasion." I smile, plopping down next to him and throwing my legs across his lap. He rubs my calf and studies me.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that, I wish I could freeze this moment right here, and stay in it forever." He says. I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks and I look away, but Peeta catches my chin. "Please, don't look away. You're beautiful, special and perfect."

I close my eyes, even with all my scars, he still sees me as the most beautiful creature on earth. I look at Peeta and he has a smile on his face that stretches from ear to ear.

"As a matter of fact," he pause and gets up off the couch, reaches for something in his pocket, and gets down on one knee. I stop breathing, my world stops spinning, and my heart stops beating.

"I baked the pie for more than one special occasion. Katniss Everdeen, I couldn't imagine spending every Christmas with anyone else. You are truly remarkable, brave, beautiful, and everything I have ever wanted in a wife. We balance each other and we protect each other. I love you more than life itself. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to serve you and love you and make you feel like the pearl you are. I love you, and so what I'm ask you is. Katniss Everdeen, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Fresh tears are falling from my grey Seam eyes, my hands are shaking and the words I will to leave my mouth are caught in my throat. The ring in the small black box is a single white diamond complimented by two red, orange, and yellow diamonds that look like reflecting flames when they move. The light from the tongues of the fire in the fireplace dance on our faces, enhancing the brightness of my tears. My tears of joy.

"Yes." I manage to choke out and it comes out barely above a whisper. "Yes!"

Peeta's face breaks into a huge smile and with a delighted chuckled he says, "May I?" I nod and he takes the ring from the box and slides it onto my shaking finger. I am engaged to Peeta Mellark.

I throw my arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder, "I love you, I love you, I love you." I repeat.

He grips me tightly, "I love you, too!" He echoes. He pulls back and kisses me with such passion my head begins to spin. We part for air, caressing each others faces.

"This, this is the best of any Christmas I have ever had." He whispers.

I cup his face and smile through my tears, "And many more to come."

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!  
**

**I loved writing it :D **

**Anyways, let me know what you thought and make sure to check out my other stories, _Those Bright Blue_ Eyes and _For Once In My__ Life_ **

**I love y'all :D**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL!**

**-AB**


End file.
